DESCRIPTION:(adapted from applicant's abstract) This project aims to develop an experimental therapy for obstructive sleep apnea (OSA) using electrical stimulation of the hypoglossal nerve. The PI proposes to use a multi-channel stimulation technique for selective activation of portions of the hypoglossal nerve to activate individual tongue muscles selectively. Such stimulation might increase control over the tongue muscles and improve efficiency for electrical stimulation to remove pharyngeal obstruction. There are 3 aims to be tested in dogs. Aim 1 will determine the maximum muscle selectivity that can be obtained with a multi-contact electrode on the hypoglossal nerve. Aim 2 will evaluate the mechanical dilation of the airways due to selective stimulation. Aim 3 will determine the optimum electrode geometries and stimulation paradigms for airway dilation in chronic dogs. It is anticipated that the experimental delineation and validation of these methods will lead to a design of a neuroprosthetic device for the treatment of OSA.